


StarCrossed

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do with their death bury their parents' strife.<br/>The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,<br/>And the continuance of their parents' rage,"  WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_ __  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventure piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

_ROMEO AND JULIET: William Shakespeare._

 

“Eventually someone is going to find out about us.” Leo Fitz said. He was currently laying the arms of his boyfriend, One Cadet Grant Ward. Cadet Ward and Cadet Fitz were from opposite worlds. Their respective academies just across the lake from each other were always at odds. Special Ops and Science didn’t get along, the special Ops thinking that the Science group were nothing compared to them and the Science group believing that the special ops were just all muscle, nothing more than that.  Leo and Grant, after a chance meeting at the joint pool saw more than that in each other. Something that drew them to one another.

“So what if they do? It’s not like they can keep us apart. We make our own choices.”

Leo sat up, moving from the broad arms that held him.

“I’ve been lying to Jemma Grant. I’ve never lied to Jemma. She wants to know where I disappear to and why I keep turning her down when she sets me up on dates.”

“She tries to set you up?” Grant tried to hold in the jealousy that he was feeling, he failed.

“Tries. But I tell her that I’m not ready to date and she wonders why. I don’t like being mendacious to Jemma. She’s like my sister.”

“Then let’s just tell her. If she knows that you have someone it will make you feel better.”

Fitz opened his mouth to speak just as his phone rang. He picked it up, Jemma’s name flashed across the screen.

“I have to take this.”

Grant nodded. Fitz got up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around his lower torso and stepping into the bathroom.

_Where are you Fitz? The party’s starting soon and there’s someone I want you to meet._

“Jemma. I’m on my way and how many times do I have to tell you. I am not interested in dating at the moment.”

_You keep saying that. But look. This guy, he’s amazing. He’s already at the top of the list to be transferred to the sandbox once he graduates. Top of our class. And I heard he has a crush on you. You remember Donnie.”_

Fitz stiffened. He remembered Donnie all too well. He had developed a huge crush on the boy in their first year, but Donnie, at the moment was only interested in his work. Donnie told him that himself that left Fitz heartbroken to be rejected. So if what Jemma was saying was true… He didn’t want to give Donnie the benefit of the doubt.

“Sorry Jemma. I can’t…”

_Please, you have to come._

The pleading in her voice hurt Fitz.

“Fine Jemma. I’m on my way.”

Fitz hung up the phone, walking back into the room where Grant was still lying on the bed.

“I have to go. There’s a party tonight and Jemma wants me there.”

“You can’t blow it off? Most of the guys on this floor are out tonight, so no one will see you. We can just stay in here.”

Leo shook his head. “Sorry, but I promised her. I have to go.”

Leo dressed quickly, kissing Grant on the lips before sneaking out of the special ops academy and across to his own.

                                                                                                                ********************

 

“Where were you all day?” Jemma asked. Leo could barely hear her over the loud music.

“Project due. I was at the library.”

Jemma nodded. Accepting the answer.

“Well Donnie’s been looking for you. He wants to talk.”

Leo rolled his eyes. He wasn’t intent on getting to know Donnie, or any boy for that matter. He had Grant and that was the only boy that he wanted. Now and forever.   
 


	2. Chapter 2

Four years old with my back to the door  
all I could hear was the family war  
your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it  
But its hopeless  
Hope less  
you’re hopeless

 

_

 

 

Grant wasn’t going to let this go. He wanted to be with Fitz, Science or ops. He didn’t care. The moment the scot left he sprang out of bed and got dressed.

He knew some lingo thanks to Leo that he could get into the door, he had told Ward that the science department knew of some outsiders that liked to invade a Science party, Ward scoffed at the idea but soon found, and many of his friends were tossed out when they couldn’t answer the simplest of questions. Well simple because Fitz had schooled him. Once inside Ward scanned the room instantly for Fitz. Which would be hard seeing as it was exceptionally dark.

“I haven’t seen you around before.” One of the guys, a guy slender, and a bit shorter than Fitz slurred. “And I know everyone in the science department.”

“I’m a new transfer. From the school in Milan.” Ward lied.

“Huh. Well. Do you want to dance? Or maybe…” The guy’s hand snaked its way towards Ward’s zipper. “We can go back to my room. My roommate’s out for a while and won’t be back.”

Ward gripped the boy’s hand. “No thanks. But I’m actually looking for someone. Leo Fitz. Do you know him?”

The drunken boy nodded and pointed. “He’s in the back room chatting with Donnie.”

Ward nodded. Donnie. Fitz told him about him and from what he heard, he was a guy that Ward wouldn’t like.

Grant made his way through the crowd, all the while avoiding the groping he was receiving until he made it to the back rooms. Each one held a group or individuals who wanted privacy. He had to admit it, the science side of SHIELD knew how to let loose.

He looked in each room. No one in there seemed to care. Many invited him to join. He made it to the end of the hall, the last door was slightly ajar and Grant could see Fitz, splayed out on his back and Donnie hovering over him. From a distance it would look like two people enjoying each other’s company, but from where Grant was standing it was the opposite.

“Get off of me!” He yelled.

“Oh come on Fitz. I know you want this. Jemma told me. You’re lonely. Desperate for company.” Donnie slurred, his hand reaching down until it found the boy’s zipper.

“I don’t want this. Get away.’’ He screamed once more.

And it clicked in Ward’s mind of what was happening. And he saw red. Within seconds he had Donnie hoisted in the air, the smell of alcohol was strong on his breath.

“If I catch you near him again I will kill you.”

“We were just having fun.” Donnie smiled at the man. “No harm, no foul.”

“If I even see you in the same space as him, I’m real good friends with Director Fury. I’m sure that’s something you don’t want in your ledger.”

Donnie scurried off the moment Grant let him go. He closed the door and took a seat next to Fitz.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” He whispered. Grant turned to him.

“This. This is why I want to tell people. If they know that we’re together then I can come with you to these types of things and you won’t nearly get raped.”

“And I told you. I don’t want people knowing yet.”

“Why not? What is so wrong about telling people that we’re together?”

“Nothing is wrong. It’s just…What would my friends say? Jemma hates everyone in the Special Ops, after one of them destroyed her prototype that she was supposed to present to Director Fury. It’s a hate, hate relationship between us and they would label me a traitor.”

“You shouldn’t care. We love each other.”

“I know that. And I am sorry but I need to keep this a secret. A little while longer.”

“And what if this happen next time and I’m not around? I’m not going to let this happen again. We need to tell people about us. And now.”

“And do you honestly think that it will stop people from coming onto me? Donnie’s persistent. This won’t be the last time. He won’t stop until I’m his.”

Grant pulled him close. “Tell him you have a boyfriend.”

“I’ve tried that before. He doesn’t care. He’s wanted me since day one. Let’s not talk about this right now. Let’s go to my room. Branden is out for the evening and won’t be back until tomorrow morning. We have the whole room to ourselves.”

 

_

The next morning was different. It’s not like it was the first time that they slept together but it seemed, different for them.

“What time is it?” Fitz asked as he sat up in the bed.

“A little after nine.”

The curse shocked Ward as he watched Fitz scramble out of bed and dress hastily.

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier? I’m going to be late for class.”

 


End file.
